


Valentine's Explosion

by Tim Drake Best Robin (Misstring)



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, mentioned the Riddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstring/pseuds/Tim%20Drake%20Best%20Robin
Summary: Riddler gives (Y/n) a bomb and gives Red Robin a riddle for him to solve.





	Valentine's Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Gender: Female. She/Her It makes the most sense in this context. (Sorry)
> 
> Warnings: Slight assault, slight violence (one kick)

Red Robin stares down at the street. there were more couples, more people crying, looking disheartened and rejected than normal. A stray newspaper flies by and he catches the date as it swooshes by.

February 13th, the day before Valentine’s Day. That explained quite a lot. It was also the perfect time for the Riddler to have planted a bomb in the city, leaving behind a riddle.

He jumps to the next roof and searches for the girl with the answer to the riddle, but it is not easy.  


‘From the highest of education comes a single broken heart from an absence. In the lowest of dumps she is, even lower if not found on time.’  


He already knows that he’s supposed to find a girl, early to later teens, from a private school in Gotham, or from the richer part of society. It came down to three hundred fifty-four people. Out of the three hundred fifty-four, a hundred twenty-eight of them were in a relationship, five of them were known to be engaged to some foreign person, not native to Gotham. That left two hundred twenty-one, of which one hundred sixteen asked out their crush earlier today, and a hundred four of the people were not at school, which left only one person, (Y/n).

(Y/n), a student at his school, same class, matter-of-fact. Not to mention incredibly perceptive.

Looking at the school attendance, it turns out, other than him, (Y/n)’s best friend was absent from school because he caught the flu. That must have been her crush.

Identifying the person was easy enough. Now came the challenging part, finding her before the bomb went off.

The problem was, she normally stayed cooped up in her room or stayed at her friend’s house, but today, out of all the days, she decided to tour Gotham City alone during the night.

Red Robin grappled onto the rooftop, landing on something slippery and with a small “Eep,” he slipped and tumbled off the side of the roof. He was falling, but his instant reaction was to grab on to anything he could, ending up with him hanging off the ledge of a window. He grappled up onto the roof, again. This time being careful to not slip on whatever was on the roof.

He sighs. He needed to be more cautious, another slip-up like that could cost him his life or worse others’ lives. He sprays his face with a bit of water from a conveniently placed spray bottle on his utility belt, chasing the unfocussed energy away before continuing.

“Hey, girlie. Wanna come with us?” a hoarse voice echoed into Red Robin's ear.

“Go away, I’m not in the mood,” a vaguely familiar voice responded. Where has he heard it before?

“That wasn’t a request,”

Red Robin made it to the side of the building looking down at the scene unfolding under him.

There she was, (Y/n), backed up into a wall with two men getting closer to her.

“Take another step and I’m detonating this bomb,” She says, holding up a covered box with a timer at the top. It was counting down to midnight, that much he knew.

The two men stop in their tracks as the speaker of the two tries to laugh, only to give out a strangled cry. He clears his throat and stutters out, “Y--you’re bluffin’, a girl like you can’t ‘ave a dangerous weapon,”

“Am I though?” She stood there, unfazed. “There is less than 5 minutes left to the timer,” she tilts her head and chuckles out, “Want to find out? Be my guest and stay,” She pulls out a small portable stool and sits on it, placing the bomb on her lap, and then placing her hands, folded, on top of it, all the while she smirked and stared into their eyes and into their souls.

“Hey,” the non-speaker man spoke for the first time, “Let’s go, I have a bad feeling about this,” he grabs onto the other man’s arm.

“No! No woman will ever intimidate me,” he shakes off the hand and gets closer to (Y/n).

(Y/n) stands up and gets closer to the man until the bomb she held up was brushing against the fibers of his shirt. He reached down to grab her but (Y/n) was faster. Red Robin barely catches the blur as her leg lifts up and--  


Red Robin cringes at the pain that must cause as the man’s hands go to his crotch and he starts to foam at the mouth.

“Do you want to stay?” she says to the other man, who stood there, stunned, not knowing what to do while the entire scene unfolded in front of him.

He shakes his head, not wanting to feel her wrath. “I’ll take him to the hospital now,” he robotically moves to his fallen partner, picking him up, and getting out of the alley.

Red Robin decides to drop down then.

“Oh, first them and now you?” (Y/n) says, completely done with all of the events that happened that day. “Now what?”

“I just want to disarm that bomb,” Red Robin says.

(Y/n) brings the bomb closer to herself, “Na-uh, you will not be taking this away from me. Either you take both or don’t take it at all,”

He looks at the timer, it was counting down from 5. “Get away from that,”

She looks at the 3 turning into a 2. She places it down and Red Robin shoots his grappling hook to the top of the building but it was too late. He closes his eyes expecting a large blast from the box, but instead, he feels small confetti pieces fall onto his lips. He opens his eyes and sees a sea of pink and red confetti swirling down from the sky as red glitter covered the floor around the box.

“What?” he looks at the sky confused.

(Y/n) clears her throat and that catches his attention. He turns to face her again.

“Will you be my Valentine?” she asks, holding up a rose and a red heart-shaped box.

“Me? I--,” he manages to say but she interrupts him.

“I know. I get it. You’re too busy being a student and Red Robin at the same time,” she says, stepping closer.

He unconsciously steps back, his mind racing through all of the responses he could say. He opens his mouth but she continues.

“I know who you are, there’s no point in hiding it,” she backed him into the wall. She tiptoes to reach his ear as she whispers, “Tim,” she stops recollecting her thoughts and courage. “I’ll be upfront, will you be my boyfriend?”

\----Fin.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 14, 2019


End file.
